A YEARLY HEAT CAN LEAD TO WONDERFUL THINGS
by Silver kitsune kit
Summary: being rewritten see version 2
1. Chapter 1

**A YEARLY HEAT CAN LEAD TO WONDERFUL THINGS**

**BY KIBA INUZAKU**

**Beta by GOKU**

**THIS IS A KIBANARU YAOI IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO YOU NO SUE**

**but i am kiba btchz**

** Ch 1 **

**Hey Hinata don't we need to finish setting up for Kiba's surprise party. Yeah ,why. Well its about time for the guest to show up. Hey Naruto how much longer before kiba gets back. Oh about another 30 minutes, Tsunade is talking to him, uh - oh not now dammit why now. What's wrong Naruto. The Kuybi is going into heat and Sakura is the only one who could stop it without me mating. Well maybe I can help. Hinata that's the problem no girl can help me because the Kuybi is a female. Well why don't you ask Gaara to help you. Well I would but he's going out with Lee and for 2 I like someone already besides you, its just that I am afraid to ask the other person out because I thought you and him were dating. Do What, And who would that person be. Kiba. No we're not going out because he's in love with someone. Who. I don't know. Hey Hinata keep an eye on me during the party because all the guys might try raping me while their girlfriends try to beat me to a bloody pulp. I want Kiba to be the one okay. **

**Hey it sounds like Ino and Choji are here. (knock knock). Hey Hinata Naruto are yall here. Yeah Ino we're in the kitchen. Hey Choji can you finish helping Naruto I forgot to get something, Ino you want "to come with me". Yeah Hinata whats up. Do you think Sakura would mind if you barrowed her Spin The Bottle game set. Why. Because I'm going to fulfill Naruto's and Kiba's deepest wishes come true. If she does mind she can get me later. Ino stop day dreaming your starting to get a nosebleed, we can stop by yours and Sakura's house and get it then we need to stop by the weapon store and get some supplies. Hinata whats going on. Well you know about the Kuybi right. Yeah its apart of Naruto what about it. Well she is in heat. OMG no way that must be hell on him. Yeah because the only way to get rid of it to mate with a man which is ok because he's bi but the only problem is he likes a guy but is afraid he will say no. Hinata let me guess is it Kiba, yes Ino. Well did you tell him about Kiba, no. Hinata you know as well as I do how long Kiba has had a crush on Naruto.**

**I know but it's not my place to tell him so we're going to help them get together thankfully both of them have asked me to help out so it's your job to help me. Ok , but why do we need to stop at the weapons store, oh because every guy tonight try to rape Naruto while their girlfriends try to kill them. Oh ok then lets hurry up.**

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

CH 2

Hey Akumaru were are you boy come here. Um Naruto I think he might be in Kiba's room with the door shut . Uh - oh Choji you might want to stay back because Akumaru is going to be pissed. ( Kiba Naruto one of you better open this door now or else) sorry about that (oh your going to be sorry , hold your tacos whats that smell oh no she isn't is she) yes Akumaru she is and Sakura isn't here or she could stop it and the only other way is to mate with Kiba. (Why can't you find some other guy, you know like Choji, Gaara, Lee, Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Shino, or Kankuro, why does it have to be Kiba you know if his mother found out she might freak out and try to kill you, don't worry I promise I won't tell her, so what in the world did you wake me for) well tonight can you help Choji, Hinata, and Ino keep the guys from trying to rape me and their girlfriends from trying to kill me (hm why should I) hm maybe I might buy you two to three good size t-bone steak.

Hey Naruto when have you been able to understand Akumaru, well ever since the Kuybi taught me Choji. "Knock Knock Knock" Hey Choji can you get the door I have to finish getting ready, ok, hey yall come on in oh he's in his room getting ready and the other is out. Hey Akumaru what do you think I should wear (maybe that outfit Kiba got you for your birthday) you know I still haven't figured out why he got me these ( well it was Hinata's idea("Yeah that was a lie"))( besides the skin tight shirt and pants you might want to wear that black thing you call a chocker which is really a spiked dog collar and then put a sign on your back saying please don't rape me ha ha ha ha) AKUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( I was just joking about the but the other you should wear) ok. Hey Naruto me and Ino just got back can we come in yeah I'm decent. OMG Naruto the idea is to not to make people want to rape you, this is just screaming open season on your ass, Ino, sorry Hinata but it's the truth. AKUMARU!!!!!!!!!!( Sorry man I couldn't help myself) Hinata remind me to kill Akumaru later for this, oh well no time to change because Kiba is going to be here in about five minutes.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

****

CH3

I wonder if Naruto is here or did he forget my birthday just like everyone else oh well, Naruto I'm ho… SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIBA. Hey little bro don't start crying. I thought yall had forgotten. Well how could we with your roommate, your dog, and Hinata reminding us for the past week, so now if you don't mind LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED. So who's up for twister and no cheating Ino. Uh Hinata are you implying I cheat. Well, you do when you want someone to win like at Naruto's birthday party with Sakura. Come on Hinata, Ino lets play. Hey were is Naruto. Last time we saw him was right after you came in. Hey Ino go to the closet down the hall and get that thing, ok.

No stop don't touch me help, hey Neji get your hands off of Naruto or else. Why what are you going to do to me Ino, oh you ask for it. Dam Ino you didn't have to beet him black and blue oh well you better just watch out for Tenten now. Let me worry about her, now come on Kiba and Hinata are waiting to play twister with you. Hey I'm back and look who I found while I was getting the next game out. Hey Gaara Lee come here, what's up Naruto, yall want to play spin the spinner for us, yeah sure. Ok birthday boy first lets see right foot red, Naruto your next left foot green, Hinata right hand blue, Ino left hand yellow, Kiba left foot yellow, 5 minutes later, Kiba left hand blue, Naruto left foot green, ow. That's game Kiba wins great game.

Uh Ino, what Naruto, Tenten looks really angry and headed this way. Hinata, yes Ino can you put her to sleep, yeah. Hey Gaara Lee yall might want to stay for the next two games, they're spin the bottle and truth or dare, ok. Not again, hey Akumaru come here please Barf "_can you go stop Temari from killing Naruto and Shikamaru from raping him thanks" _Ino what was that all about, you'll find out later Kiba. Hey were did you go to Naruto, to get drinks, who wants a Smirnoff. Ok time for the next game and the rules are you must kiss whoever it lands on no matter what and it has to be a good French kiss. Ok birthday boy first come on spin the bottle, now were is it going to stop, oh Kiba it looks like your kissing Ino, mmm dam Kiba you're a good kisser, your not that bad of a kisser either. Ok Naruto your turn spin it, " _yes finally" _it's you and Kiba, mmm, ok you two yall can finesh later if you want, Gaara it's… never mind, Ino your turn "eeek" its me and you , "mmm" you and Sakura ever break up call me, ok Hinata I will.

Ok time for truth or dare, hey yall can we join in. Naruto turned to see Shino, Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma. Before Hinata, Ino, or Naruto could say no Kiba said sure why not. Ok, hey Kiba is it ok if we start with Ino and go counter clock wise, yeah sure. Ok Ino pick, with pleasure hm Naruto truth ore dare, hm truth, is it true that you like Kiba but not just as a friend, yes. Ok Hinata your turn, hm Kiba truth or dare, dare, ok Kiba tell us your secret, um um, come on Kiba you know how he feels, ok I love you Naruto and would like to know will you go out with me, yes Kiba *crying* I will. Okay you two wait till later, ok, but yall might want to stop Gaara and Lee cause their giving us some naughty ideas. Hey Kiba call Akumaru, why my Kitsune, just do it please its important and I like the nickname, *whistle* Akumaru come here boy( yes Kiba whats up) I don't know ask Kitsune I mean (Naruto whats up are those 4 trying to make a move) yeah but while I take my turn tell Kiba " my boyfriend" whats up and you better wait till after Kiba tells her ok. (yeah yeah I promise not to tell her, now Kiba listen good) okay.

Shino truth or dare, hm I pick truth, Why did you want to join in this game. (Kiba the Kyubi is in heat and whats worse is it's a she and Sakura isn't here to help him and the only other way is for him to mate with a male "you", and because of that every guy except for Lee, Gaara, Choji, and you are trying to rape Naruto while their girlfriends try to kill him, so I along with Hinata, Ino, and Choji have been running interception all night). The truth to why I joined this game is so I could get close to you, Naruto I want you right now. Hey buggy, who said that, turn around, what the (*BAM*), leave my Kitsune alone got it. Kiba turned from the bloody Shino in front of him towards the other 3 guys and said " If any of you dare touch my Kitsune your dead meat and warning I can make my mom look like a harmless dog so try me" he then turned to Gaara and Lee and told them they could take Naruto's room for tonight and that he wouldn't be needing it. Hey before you even think about it you got candles to blow out.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KIBA HAPPY… SHIKAMARU STOP I'M GOING OUT WITH KIBA STOP PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTERED YOU BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY KITSUNE OR ELSE, OR ELSE WHAT YOU MIGHT BITE ME, NO WORSE, LIKE WHAT. First I'm going to castrate you and then put your own shit up your ass, and then after I'm done with you I'm going to let Choji, Akumaru, Ino, and Hinata have their way with you, now I'm going to give you till the count of 3 and then your going to wish you were dead.1(Kiba pulled out a Kunai) 2(Kiba started walking towards him) 3 (Shikamaru let go of Naruto and ran like hell). Dam Kiba I think you made even his shadow shit itself (everybody was rolling in the floor laughing their asses off at him (lol)) Hey Naruto, yes Hinata, were is the wipcream you sent Kiba to get, oh sorry I um never made it to the store. Yes you did, Anko sh. Hey Hinata you want to join us. No thanks.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

****

Sorry it took me so long too post a new chapter went out of town.

CH4

Dam Hinata you should've in on that, no I pass by the way did you get those two video cameras I ask you to get. Yes, ok put one in Naruto's room… already did in both of the boys rooms. Meanwhile in Kiba's room; Hey Naruto how long have you liked me, hm I guess ever since you asked me to be your friend you were my first friend even though your parents probable had a cow. Yeah I remember that day especially after I got home my mom freaked when I told her that I made a new friend and that it was you, what about your dad, this was after my mom ran him off and became clan leader, oh.

Now Kitsune would you like doctor Kiba to make that nasty fever go away, yes doctor Kiba I would. Kiba grabbed Naruto and started kissing him deeply, hitting all the right spots in Naruto's mouth, earning him a moan, when they stopped for air Kiba grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled it off along with his own, then they started kissing again. Kiba started moving his hands ,that had been around Naruto's head, down to Naruto's pant and started to take them off, while Naruto did the same with Kiba's. After both boy's pant were off they broke the kiss to check each other out and started laughing, because Kiba was wearing underwear with pictures of foxes all over them and Naruto was wearing underwear with pictures of dogs all over them. Kiba tackled Naruto to the bed and removed the blonds doggy underwear to find a semi hard cock waiting. He then went back up to Naruto's chest and started biting on his nipples while he played with Naruto's boy toy that was now his to play with, which caused Naruto to moan.

( Dam Hinata we're going to be rich when we sell these to Jiriaya, I know I so can't wait to watch those videos, they sound like their all having fun. Hey Ino how long will those videotapes record for, all of tonight and tomorrow morning, Sweet.). Hey Kiba this is my first time, ok I'll go slow and don't feel bad this is my first time to ( only reason I know what I'm doing is thanks to my dad's hidden movie collection he left when my mom ran him off) so we'll both take it slow ok .

Ok Ki…ba, Kiba started licking his kitsunes dick that was fully hard and then he started sucking on it making Naruto moan really loud. Naruto put his hands in Kiba's hair and started bucking his hips in rhythm with Kiba going up and down making Kiba deep throat him. Kiba I feel like I'm going to…pee, Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry Kiba I didn't mean to… Naruto its ok its not pee, its cum and by the way close your eyes please, ok, Kiba went up to Naruto's face and started kissing him, Naruto opened his eyes when he tasted his own cum it tasted like pork ramen with a weird salty taste. After they finished their Kiba asked Naruto "So can you return the favor pl-ea-se Kitsune". Naruto thought about it then said yeah I want to know what you taste like you sexy beast. Naruto went to start licking when there was a loud boom and the bedroom door was gone and both Kiba and Naruto were both wrapped in a different sheets by Anbu agents before pressing a button on one of their chokers walkies saying their decent. Next thing Naruto and Kiba knew was Tsunade was walking threw the hole in the wall followed by Tsume who looked pissed to hell and back, Naruto and Kiba looked at each other with the look of we fucked up somehow, Tsume looked at them then said yall better get some clothes on NOW!!. Kiba and Naruto ran to were their clothes were and put them on like there was a fire. Tsume then turned to Tsunade and said that slug Sakura sent with that message arrived just in time, mom wats going… , Kiba shut it NOW!. Kiba just nodded, Tsunade turned towards the two Anbu agents and dismissed them, Naruto turned towards her and asked his godmother wat is all of this about.

Why in the hell didn't you come to me when you felt her go in to heat Naruto, well today was Kiba's birth day and I didn't want to miss it and then this was about to happen and by the way WHY DID YOU STOP IT?!!!!. Naruto hang on all questions will be answered but not right now ok. Fine what ever. Tsunade turned towards Hinata and Ino who were looking through the new doorway to Kiba's bedroom and told Hinata to go tell Gaara and Lee to please get dressed and to come to my office on the double, oh and if Gaara gives you any lip tell him it pertains to the Bijus and host and you need to go with them now go, then she turned to Ino and told her to practically tell every shinobi in Konoha to report to my office on the double. Oh there you are Shizune I saw you now go wake Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, and any others that are here and bring them to my office on the double, Yes Lord Hokage, oh and Shizune leave the camera (Dammit she caught me).

Naruto summon your lazy ass perverted godfather here now. How well you did perfect the fourths transportation jutsu did you not, oh right one sec reverse transportation jutsu. After Naruto did the jutsu a sleeping Jiriaya appeared in mid air before falling to the ground with a great thump causing him to jump up from his sleep with a kunai waiting for someone to attack until he saw Naruto and was about to yell when Tsunade stepped in and said " I had him summon you its time to tell the other three about you know what. At that he saw Naruto and Kiba holding hands yay we better before you know what can happen with them not knowing. Kiba and Naruto were about to say something but were cut off by Tsunade asking if she could go get the other threes companions and Naruto please call your fox to come here (hey fox who is she talking about) ( she's talking about your companion each of the Jinchurikins have a pet/friend that can help them to bond with the biju inside them) (ok well what is her name)(you already know it)(never mind Kitsune come here)(yes Naruto)(aw if it isn't little Kitsune)(wait Kyubi you know this little fox)(yeah I should know my own daughter)((((omg lol))))(will you come with us please I'll carry you)(yes). Tsunade we're ready. Ok transport us to my office Naruto. Yes ma-am hay Kiba were did your mom go, I don't know I didn't even know she left lets go. Transport. upon arriving Kiba started getting sick and ask why it hadn't affected them but said never mind when he turned and saw everyone was waiting for them.

I'm sorry for summoning yall here at this late hour but it has come to my attention that the Akatski is headed this way to try and catch Naruto and Gaara then they are going to start tearing apart every village to find the last three Jinchurikins that are hidden but unknown to them that the other three are in this very room, now will Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Choji come to the front please and Tsume will you bring the other stuff forward. She brought forward Akumaru, a turtle, and a bull. Tsunade then ask Naruto and Gaara to present their animals. Naruto pulled Kitsune out of his jacket and Gaara pulled out a scorpion. So know that yall know the identity of the last five remaining Jinchurikin will the ones that will volunteer to help us train these five in less than a week. Ino stepped forward and said " I think I speak for everyone here what do you need (*everyone* here here) ok everyone please report to training ground 13 and bring camping supplies for a week ok dismissed.

Except for you five and you family. Ok Naruto to answer you question from earlier about why we stopped you two earlier is because your different from the rest of the Jinchurikins is because your male and your Biju is female normally when a Biju is put inside a person normally it becomes the same sex as its host but for some reason the Kyubi didn't ok so well that's the thing if a Jinchurikin with a male Biju like Kiba Choji or Gaara has sex with you there is a 90 percent chance you'll um um just spit it out Tsunade Jiriaya if you can explain it to him then be my guest Naruto you'll get pregnant I don't care as long as I am with Kiba I don't care if I get pregnant or not . Ok but remember your choice you made today. Dismissed.

Um wait what is it Kiba um I need to do something right now with everyone here. What is it. Kiba looked at his mom and said you can kill me later. Then got on one knee in front of Naruto and asked will you marry me at those words the room went silent except for Hana Kiba's older sister who started to laugh asking Kiba this is a joke right no Hana it isn't now shut up Kiba I will. At that Tsume started crying and freaking out Hana just damn near had a heart attack Tsunade told them they had her approval Jiriaya started talking about writing a new book (they had his approval) while everyone else congratulated them Naruto may I have award what fox you're ruining a good moment here sorry never mind ill have Kitsune or Akumaru explain it to you later ok ok so Naruto Kiba how about yall along with Gaara, Hinata, Choji, and lee go get yalls supplies and go ahead and get started on training with your companions dismissed . Hey Tsunade why did we ever break up oh I don't know Jiriaya maybe it was how you were always peeping on women . Oh sorry why didn't you ask me to stop doing that but then again I shouldn't ask if u minded I'm sorry Tsunade you think we can give it another try . Let me think about it ok. Ok.

TO BE CONTINUED

please leave me a comment to let me know how you like my story thank.

next ch should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

********

Two chapters in one day sweet.

CH5

CHOJI AND HINATA - okay you three what just happened . First to speak was Gaara don't ask us ask them ask your companion but first you might want to name them my scorpions name is sting, Kiba's is Akumaru, and Naruto gave his the name Kitsune. Everybody was still silently walking towards Choji house Hinata was the one who broke the silence. I got it its name is turtle fist, that's a cool name Hinata thanks Naruto hey Choji no answer Choji (Hinata slapped Choji in the back of the head) ow what was that for Hinata you were ignoring me sorry I was talking to Tauros about what just happened today in Tsunade's office and was asking how do we bond with our Bijus . (Naruto) hey you know what I think Gaara was partially bonded with Biju what do you mean , well remember lee it was about three years ago during the chunnin exams when I along with Sakura and Shikamaru and Kakashi's nin-dog Pakkun had to follow Sasuke who was in pursuit of your Gaara here and used the playing possum jutsu and he let the 1 tails take over . But now that he has real friends and a person that really loves him turned both him and the 1 tails very friendly, hell he can even sleep at night now well, except when he's away from Lee, (Gaara) I don't know what are you talking about . Hey Hinata I know you were going out with Kiba but with him proposing to Naruto um would you like to um, Choji yes I'll go out with you.

30 min later after stopping at Choji's, Hinata's, Naruto's, and Kiba's houses they arrived at Lee and Garra's lee told them to come inside and sit then ask Hinata what time do we need to be there we still got about 3 to 4 hours left thanks hey hon can you go get the supplies have to go find something yes lee I will . Lee ran off towards their room while garra headed to their armory to pack for the next week . About 5 minutes later lee returned with a box a which Naruto, Kiba ,and Hinata saw and ask if garra was back yet they all shook their heads no and then asked can we see and then they heard garra coming and said we can wait . So lee did you find what you were looking for yes can you come here garra walked over to lee who got down on 1 knee and said garra we been going out for three years now even though some people thought I was crazy for loving you because of the 1 tailed Biju but I will love you no matter what happens because I love you with all my heart WILL YOU MARRY ME YES LEE I WILL (EVERYBODYS CRYING).

Hey yall, yes Choji, well we still have about 2 hours to get there lets stop at my restaurant so I can pull one on my staff yeah why not Kiba please lets go I'm hungry . 5 minutes later outside Choji's restaurant hey yall wait let me transform so staff doesn't give yall any special treatment or kiss up to me I'm trying to see how they act with me out, hm who should I transform into ah I got it transformation jutsu, oh Choji why did you transform into her . Whats it's the safest because Sakura wont be back for 1 more week ok lets go in . Welcome to good eats my name is Tia and I'll be your waiter today table for how many only 5, yes maam follow me please here you are what would you like to drink Kiba water for everyone else plus two rounds please and yes we have I.d. no its not fake, ok and here's the menu I'll be right back with all of these and to get your orders dam Choji she's good I know wait till after we get our food then ill release ok she here she comes ok here's everybody's water and 2 rounds of shot .are yall ready to order yes Kiba would you like to go first yeah sure ok ill have 2 good size steaks very very rare no cooking it thank you and my Kitsune will have a bowl of beef rumen with a small salad uh what are you trying to say what I want to keep you looking sexy, fine, miss what would you like to order, ill have yalls 10 piece beef pack with a side salad and you miss oh she'll have the 20 piece beef pack with a bag of chips ,excuse me sorry to interrupt yalls thing but would you like to order or if you like I could come back. Garra lee wait till tonight please, ok Hinata well order now sorry yumm 2 medium steaks medium rare with two summer salads thank you and sorry again oh its ok I cant blame you everybody starts laughing 10 minutes later ok two rare steaks for you his rumen and salad here's your 10 piece beef special with salad and your 20 piece beef special with chips and yalls medium rare steaks oh and I asked the chief to whip each of your animals up something special if that's ok thank you that's cool excuse me miss Tia can you please sit a moment this girl has a surprise for you. Sakura/Choji said release, omg it was you this whole time, yes and guess what your promoted so this means whenever I am out its your job to keep the staff running like a well oiled machine by the way how long have you been working here about 6 months oh and I liked your idea about the animals keep up the good work and don't worry about this its yalls engagement gift from me ok after they all ate they left the waiter a very good tip and then headed for the training grounds .

TO BE CONTINUED

please leave me a comment to let me know how you like my story thank.

This is my first story so reviews will be apprecieted thanks

next ch should be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

********

CH6

Since they were the first ones there they picked the spot they wanted and set up their camp. So yall want to get started, yeah ok cause we don't know how to get yalls Biju to surface so lets start meditating. So lee are yall meditating or sleeping, Lee wake up, uh oh Lady Tsunade sorry, its ok go back to sleep. Damn got here right in time they look like they are conversing with the Biju and their companions. (Inside the minds of the five Jinchurikins) Hey Naruto remind us to thank Sakura for teaching you her mind link jutsu. Yeah ok I will, now lets get down to business ok fox, raccoon, turtle, bull, and wolf Bijus here's the deal the Akatski has taken the life of 4 Jinchurikin and are headed this way for me and Gaara, but the deal is they don't know where or who these 3 are or that we will be waiting for them now that yall know we need to start training to be able to merge with yall but instead of 1 taking over we need to be able to learn how to share control ok yall 4 remember just remember to do what the Biju tells you to do. Ok now on the count of 3 remove the seal over their imprisonment area 1, 2, 3 now.

Yall finally awake oww fuck whats happening it feels like someone just broke my butt bone and I have a major head ache. Holy shit what did yall do, just what our companions and the Bijus asked us to do remove the inner seal to merge easily, why well 4 of all have large animal ears while Hinata has just lost hers and on top of that yall have the same number of tails as yours Biju. *screaming* I look hideous, Hinata calm down its ok you still look beautiful to me, your just saying that to make me feel better. No to me what counts is your inner beauty, your personality, and you just being yourself, oh Choji your right and damn you look sexy, hmm hey Hinata, yes honey, will you marry me, yes Choji I will. Damn all that's left is for Gaara and Lee to propose, oh Lady Tsunade they did earlier, dam so we have to prepare for 3 weddings now. OMG Hinata you got three tail you look so sexy. Grr get your hands off my fiancé Ino, your what, yes Ino he proposed and I said…

Hinata Hyuga what in the hell did you just say, dad this is my fiancé Choji and also the 8 tails host. Dam Hinata who did your makeup you look like a freak. *BOOM*(Neji went flying from a hit from Choji) Don't talk to her like that dam it, I'm fed up with your attitude towards people like your better than they are. Dam Hinata you have mine and the rest of the families approval. Welcome to the family Choji, thank you Mr. Hyuga, oh call me dad. Now let me go take care of Neji, Neji come here, oww what the oww fuck do you want. Oh I want you to meet you cousins fiancé, Choji, NO I'm going to be related to the fatty clan. Neji why did you say that, why its true, well if that's how you feel you might want to run it seems Choji's family heard you say that last to words, Neji turned around to notice what his uncle just said was true. Dam and I thought Lee and Guy were fast man he's like a lightning bolt, oh well he's dead when your family catches him, yeah I know. Hey son does you dad know you have proposed to my daughter, no, well you might want to tell him, oh yeah. Hey dad wait don't kill him, why not, he's family now, oh do what, yeah proposed to Hinata and she said yes, sweet. Hey all don't kill him he's family. Well since its on short notice I let yall choose his punishment as yall engagement present Ok.

(Hinata)- turn him into a piñata and hit him till we break a bone, (Choji)- let our companions rape him, hm kids they both sound good we'll do them both, ok hey take him to the center of the camp area to receive his punishment, ok. Hey Gaara, Kiba, Naruto can we barrow yalls companions, yeah why, because he pissed Choji's family off so we're going to let them rape him, then we're going to turn him into a piñata and beat him, can we join in on the last part, yeah come on, hey Shizune you might want to bring your camera. They arrived in the center of the camp to find every one that would be helping them train was gathered around to see what all the fuss was about. They made their way through the crowd to the center to find a necked Neji bound to the ground with his ass in the air and man was he crying he had already made a small stream of tears.

( Hey all mind if I go first, no Tauros go ahead we aren't really into that kind of thin especially when we got someone we love standing right next to us, Tauros turned to see Akumaru letting Kitsune lay on top of him nuzzling his back while Sting and Turtle Fist tails were playing with each other) As Tauros started walking towards Neji, Neji started screaming I'm sorry I'll never do it again I promise don't let him fuck me, at that Choji stepped forward and said yeah we know you won't after this, as he said that Tauros stopped in front of Neji and had Choji say tell him to start sucking and if you bite him he's going to fuck you without any lube, with that said Neji started to suck on the bulls 12inch dick he had half of it in his mouth when Hinata walked up and push his head all the way down making him deep throat Tauros and gag a little.

He sucked on the bulls dick when the bull finally cummed in his mouth he swallowed he tried to lick the rest off Tauros dick but the bull had pulled it out before he could and walked around to Neji's ass and started to push his member into it but stopped because he felt Neji clench up (kid I by now you aught to be able to talk me and I can talk to you, if you can hear me don't clench or it will just make it hurt) after that he felt Neji quit clenching and slowly finished inserting the rest of his member till he was fully hilted then pulled out till only his tip was left in and started pumping in and out, at fist Neji was in pain but then started moaning when Tauros started hitting his prostate and started saying " oh Tauros faster mmm", Tauros did as he was told and started going faster when he finally cummed Neji had cummed twice. When Tauros pulled out he noticed Neji was bleeding a little from him being fuck he walked back around till him and Neji were face to face and said ( kid are you ok) Neji looked up and kissed the bull on his muzzle and then said I love you before going unconscious.

Choji's father stepped forward and undid the jutsu holding Neji to the ground and went to hang him like a piñata but was stopped by Tauros who had Choji tell his dad " dad Tauros said that is enough he's learned his lesson plus he doesn't want you to hurt his new partner, oh then were should I put him then, put him in my tent because I'm sleeping with Hinata, ok. Choji's father laid the unconscious Hyuga in his sons tent then went to finesh setting up his own. Tauros are you sure this is a good idea, why, because I think when he wakes up he is going to be pissed, if he is I will be able to calm him down, I hope so, night. Tauros crawled into the tent next to Neji who looked like he was happy but still in pain, he cleaned the kid up, happy with his work Tauros fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry to anyone who is a fan of Neji but i couldn't help my self

please leave me a comment to let me know how you like my story thank.

This is my first story so reviews will be apprecieted thanks

next ch should be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTES: sorry about for making u wait so long for the next ch. well here it is and thanks for the harsh critism from .. & Gaarafreak6 and they r right i royaly need someone to beta my stories becouse truth be told i am a C student in english. so if u want to beta my stories let me know but only problem is i don't know how to let ppl beta so HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh and i will be starting a new story with a cross over super secret only ppl who know me well will know about it. well hope u like my story and i do love any review i get positive or negetive. well enjoy ch7 of a yearly heat can lead to wonderful things

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**CH7**

****

Naruto-dam Tauros got himself a pet, so um Kiba, you mind helping me get rid of this heat now. Sorry, but my mom wants to meet with you, ok lets go, alone, oh. *gulp* um ok I'll go bye. Mom please don't kill him. you son Kiba told me you wanted to meet with me hel…*BANG* Dam Hana you didn't have to hit him so hard, now Kiba's going to kill you for bruising him. Uh oww were am I, who's there, oww my head fucking hurts. Aw your awake kid, Hana I'm going to kill you when I get loose, oh stop your fussing, why am I bound to this table, and oww why does my face feel like its on fire. For one call me mom and for two those are your new tribal markings saying you are an Inuzaku ok, oww why did you have to knock me out, well that's tradition anyone who marries into the family gets knocked out and given the tribal markings if the parents of the Inuzaku approve.

*Naruto's crying* I finally have a real mom and a real family, oh Naruto there is one thing, he looked at Tsume confused, you hurt my son and I'll kill you got it, yes ma-am. Now go have fun with Kiba, what, well I know that heat has to be killing you, thanks Mrs. I mean mom. Naruto ran from Tsume's tent back to his and Kiba's tent to find Kiba. Hey Hinata were is Kiba, he went looking for you like 2 minutes ago were have you … omg I take it Kiba's mother approved of you to join the family. Yep by the way how long have I been gone. About 2 hours you better go find him, ok. I'll be back transportation jutsu. Dang is Kiba going to be happy, now were did my Choji go.

Hey Kiba. What the fuck Naruto were have you… yeah my mom she approved. Yep but I'm going to kill Hana, why, she hit me in the back of the head. I'll take care of her later. Ok hey lets get back to the tent because this heat is killing me, ok, grab on transportation jutsu. Um honey were are we, I don't know we're supposed to be in the tent, then why is there a hot springs. (We can answer that), who's there , Akumaru, Kitsune whats going on, (well this is a secret hot spring, that is hidden somewhere in the demon country, were two Jinchurikins that are getting married to one another come for their fist time fuck, Hinata and Choji are already here Turtle fist and Sting brought them. So lets get started you two), what do you mean lets get started, (well practically this is the Biju wedding ceremony), so what do we have to do, (well first you strip both of you), um can yall look away, (wat its not like we haven't seen either of you naked, you pervted animals,( what ever ok next part go into the water)(ok next Kiba bite Naruto on the neck at the fist taste of blood start flowing your chakra into the wound) Kiba did as he was told and bit Naruto on the side of the neck causing him to yelp like a fox which got Kiba horny after the fist taste of Naruto's blood he started flowing his chakra into the wound he had made which made Naruto moan in pleasure. ( ok Naruto do the same thing to Kiba) Ok, Naruto bit down on the side of Kiba's neck making Kiba howl in pain like a wolf which made Naruto even hornier than the heat was making him, and at the first taste of Kiba's blood he started flowing his chakra which made Kiba moan making Naruto even hornier.( ok now fully submerge your body for a couple of seconds then come back up), they both did as they were told and dunked the rest of their body under the water and then came back to a laughing Akumaru and Kitsune, whats so funny you two (you two are rare Jinchurikin) why (well look were we told you to bite each other) what the, Naruto it looks like my family tribal marks on the side of your neck, Kiba it looks like fox whiskers. Why did you two say this was rare ( I'll answer that for you kit you see for one you two are the fist gay Jinchurikins to become a couple) ok you stupid fox and whats normally happen (well normally when two Jinchurikins mark each other like yall did earlier instead of leaving those marks like what you got, normally all that happens is the Jinchurikins gain the ability to do all their mates jutsus) oh. ok now lets get out of the water Naruto I'm starting to get cold, but I'll get muddy we don't have any towels, you baka didn't you put special tags on all you stuff so if you forgot something you could just use your teleportation jutsu, oh yeah but how do we keep from getting muddy, ha you'll see. Stone path jutsu, oh I forgot your chakra nature was earth Kiba, you might be a baka Naruto but you're my baka. Now that we're on dry land you think you might be able to teleport your bag here because I'm starting to get cold. Ha I can do better transport, besides my bag I put one on yours to. Dam if we were not engaged I would consider you stalking me. Ok Naruto close your eyes and no peeking, ok. Naruto did as he was told. Kiba reached into his bag and pulled out a scroll, ok you still got your eyes closed, yes, ok remember no peeking. Kiba opened the scroll, bit his thumb, and ran it across the scroll whispering permanent residents summoning. Ok you can look now, omg Kiba you carry a house in your bag well yeah you see as part of my missions I set up safe places for our villages ninjas, cool. Oh Naruto would you like to open this scroll or should I, I do I do, ha ha ok here you go. Naruto bit his finger and ran it across the scroll. Summoning scroll open. Out popped two little boxes, a bottle of lube, and a couple of different candles. Whats in the boxes Kiba wait till we get inside before you open one of them ok, ok.

TO BE CONTINUED

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to anyone who is a fan of Neji but i couldn't help myself

oh and sorry for the short ch this is only half of it

please leave me a comment to let me know how you like my story thank.

This is my first story so reviews will be apprecieted thanks

next ch should be up soon. but if not its becouse i am doing school stuff well thank you and pwease leave me reviews


	8. back

oy ppl one of hopefully most favorite and luvable writers is back next ch 7.5 will be up by Saturday.

sorry it took me so long but if you read my little essay called life and understand i was just getting ungrounded hopefully you will forgive me.


	9. CHAPTER 7 AND A HALF

Happy birthday Naruto

thanks for the reviews from Shikashaker, Blackmoonwolf15, and ..

I am looking for a Beta reader for my story if any of you are willing to beta it please send me a pm. thanks

Warning there is a major lemon in this ch

Well people I'm sorry about the long wait but here is ch7.5 ENJOY

disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS BUT THE OTHERS ARE MINE.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CH 7.5

(Hey Choji Hinata, Kiba sent us to tell you if you want some privacy then come find a room in the lodge) (ok thanks Akumaru and Kitsune)

So can I open the boxes yet Kiba. No but you can close your eyes Naruto and no peeking. But. No but or pouting even though you look really cute when you pout. Naruto closed his eyes and Kiba got down on one knee before grabbing the box and Naruto's hand, he pulled out a ring with wolf head with black onyx eyes and slipped it onto Naruto's ring finger saying "Naruto I know I didn't do it right the first time when I asked you but would you do me the honors of becoming Naruto Uzamaki Kamikaze Inuzaku" Naruto opened his eyes and started crying when he saw the ring and grabbed Kiba and pulled him into a bruising kiss saying does this answer your question, but what was in the other box. Kiba showed his ring finger to Naruto showing his own ring that had a fox with ocean blue sapphire eyes before he pulled the blonde into another deep kiss.

Mmm dam Naruto your such a dam good kisser. So Naruto is that nasty heat still bothering you. He looked into the blondes eyes after he didn't get a response and saw the love and lust that was in Naruto. Before Kiba knew what was happening Naruto had pushed him onto the bed and started sucking and biting on Kiba's nipples making him moan Naruto's name. He then started a trail of kisses heading south until he got to Kiba's manhood that was at full attention saluting him. As soon as Naruto reached Kiba's manhood he started to lick it from the base to the crown swirling his tong over Kiba's slit tasting Kiba's precum . Then he took Kiba's 10inch manhood into his mouth making Kiba howl like a wild wolf being pleasured. Naruto started to deep throat Kiba and hum sending Kiba over the edge. Nar u to huff huff I I I I'm going huff huff cum. As soon as Kiba said that he started to cum in Naruto's mouth. Naruto just started swallowing the tasty liquid that came from his lover until it stopped flowing then he started milking Kiba for more till he knew there was knew Kiba was out.

Mm that was a tasty snack tasted even better than a rare steak. Kiba looked down at the blond wonder that was his mate laughing and asked;  
dam when in the hell did you learn how to do this I thought you were still a full virgin or did you try this with a shadow clone?  
No I learnt from watching videos ,that two people that I will not name (both coughing Shizune and Temari) sold Jiriaya, of Gaara and Lee going at it, plus I learnt from Kyuubi she gave me some of her memories modified to show me how it was from her partners point of view. Well isn't she just loving.

( I would keep those comments to your self young one)(oh Kyu your just mad because he complemented you for something nice and your trying to keep an image of a badass) (Kishimaru I would shut it if I was you or I'll make sure something awful happens to you when we're released)( eww I'm scared of the bid bad fox help oh help me)(teme)

Kiba and Naruto both started laughing after the Kyu's and Kishimaru's argument was over. Kiba look over to Naruto after they finished laughing and asked if he was ready for the next part. Naruto nodded to Kiba who then turned to his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube putting a little on three of his fingers before pulling Naruto into a deep kiss as he inserted one of his fingers into Naruto's asshole making Naruto yelp.

(Hea Kishimaru you want to make them two have a night they won't forget)(hmm what do you have in mind Kyu)(oh how about giving them tails and ears)(eww me liky)(ok on the count of three 1-2-3 now)

Kiba went to stick another finger in but stop when he felt something furry brush up against his arm. Kiba broke the kiss and when he did he saw Naruto's ears were like fox ears and then he looked down and saw nine tails, while he was looking down Naruto had opened his eyes and started laughing which brought Kiba's attention back up to Naruto asking him what was funny. "You have wolf ears and two tails," Naruto said. Naruto kept laughing until Kiba inserted his second finger making him yelp as Kiba said, "Well you got fox ears and nine tails so you have no room to laugh sexy". With that said Kiba started moving his fingers in a scissor like motion making Naruto moan and then yelp as he placed the third and final finger into Naruto's ass, and continued to prepare his hot blonde fox for his manhood that was fully hard again.

When Kiba felt that he had stretched Naruto enough he pulled his fingers out and Naruto started whimpering at the loss of the feeling until it was replaced with Kiba's manhood at his entrance asking if he was ready. "Yes Kiba I'm ready as I think I'm ever going to be," Naruto said. "Luv if it hurts to much at first just bite my arm until it subsides ok," said Kiba. Ok Kiba was all Naruto said before Kiba started to push in, making Naruto scream and grab Kiba's arm and biting down and making Kiba stop. "Naruto are you ok," Kiba said. When Naruto didn't answer but kept his vice grip like jaws around Kiba's arm Kiba decided to try to use his tails to rub certain parts of Naruto's body.

(Kit are you ok) (Kyu it hurts worse than having a chidori ramed through my leg) (oh calm down it doesn't hurt that bad) (yes it does) (look the pains starting to go down tell him to start moving and yes it is still going to hurt a bit until he hits your prostate and then you'll being feeling the pleasure) (ooook)

"Hey Kiba Kyu says it will hurt less if you start moving and it will really start to feel good when you hit my prostate," Naruto said. "Ok luv I'll start moving again and by any chance did Kyu tell you how to hit the prostate," Kiba replied. "No she didn't," Naruto said.

(Kiba) (yes Kishimaru) (just start moving and in no time you'll find his prostate) (ok)

Kiba started to push the rest of his manhood in while his tails roamed Naruto's body one of them started playing with his nipples while the other tail started to rub up and down Naruto's length. Kiba stopped once he was fully hilt and said " luv when your ready for me to start to move let me know ok." Naruto told Kiba after about ten seconds " Ok you can start moving." With that said Kiba pulled out and pushed in and started up a while saying "Damn Naruto so tight...." He started a rhythm going all the way in and getting out leaving the tip inside. He tried to find the place inside Naruto that will make the boy see stars, like Kishimaru had told him about. Naruto got tired of the slow rhythm and started telling Kiba through moaning "Faster… Kiba uhhh. Kiba started bitting and sucking around Naruto's neck giving him marks claiming him, making anyone dare to even touch his blonde.  
"Kiba right there!!!" He felt Kiba's cock touch his spot and continued to ram into it now that he found it. 'Damn this is soo good....' Each time Kiba started to get out he would match Kiba's thrusts making it harder and fast. His cock was rubbing up against Kiba's well toned chest making it leak more precum. He kissed Kiba's forehead as he was being filled and pleasured.

As Kiba started to come closer to the edge he grabbed Naruto's manhood and started to pump it while saying, "Cum with me Naruto..." He moved his hand harder on the erection making the boy squeeze his cock. "KIBA!!!" Music to his ears, he wrapped his hand around the tip feeling the seed in his hand. "Naruto!" He howled out shooting inside his lover, he licked the seed off his hand staring at Naruto's rising chest.  
"That was amazing Kiba..." Naruto looked up as Kiba fell to the side of Naruto and then pulled his little blond kitsune on top him, and they let their tails intertwine above them forming a makeshift blanket above them before they both fell asleep.

10 minutes later  
Knock knock knock. "Oy Naruto Kiba are you two asleep if so wake up," someone outside of door to the boy's room started yelling, before they started knocking on then door again. "Mmmm five more minutes mom," Naruto said still halfway asleep. "Come on Naruto and Kiba wake up Tsunade wants to talk with you," said the person outside the room door. "Gaara go away or else I'm going to kill you we're trying to sleep," Kiba said while still being half asleep. "Hey don't bite my head off just because I'm delivering a message from your Hokage so come on and wake up," yelled Gaara through the door. "Kiba lets get up and go because we both know that he's not going to go away until we go back," Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear. "Fine we're awake give us a minute," Naruto yelled. Naruto and Kiba untangled their tails from each other and got up and tried to release their ears and tails but failed.

Naruto's mind  
(Kyuubi whats going on get rid of the ears and tails)(I'm not doing it any more they are well…)(well what fox)(well they appear to be permanent)(great what about clothing)(well you know how to use the fox demon powers don't you)(yeah)(then make you some that will works)(uh why didn't I think that)(because your slow)(Grr evil perverted fox)(why thank you)

Kiba's mind  
(Kishimaru were are you)(what up Kiba)(I want you to get rid of this little problem)(what little problem would that be)(the tails and the ears what did you think I was talking about)(I thought you were talking about you two not using protection)(what does that mean)(nothing)(well what are you going to do about the tails and the ears)(well nothing)(what do you mean nothing)(I mean there is nothing I can do about them they seem to be permanent)(great what am I going to do about my clothes)(well why don't you use some of my wolf demon powers to make you some clothing)(ok but…)(but what)(how in the hell do I do that)(just think for a moment you already know how to do it)(what how)(ask Naruto I'm going back to sleep)(jackass)(*snores*)

"Hey Naruto how the hell are we suppose to make clothes out of nothing," Kiba asked Naruto. Naruto gave Kiba a smile before walking over to their clothes and picking them up before saying, " Demon art: henge," and then hading Kiba his clothes. Who just looked at Naruto in aw and then started getting dress.

When they were done getting dressed they walked out of the room getting the wtf look from Gaara. "We'll tell you later lets go," Naruto said as he took hold of both his lover and Gaara and transporting them all right outside of Tsunades tent. "Hey grandma you wanted to see me and Kiba," Naruto asked hoping Tsunade was in her tent. "Yes come in boys and thanks Gaara," Tsunade replied. "Your welcome, well see yall later," Gaara said as he left and Naruto and Kiba entered Tsunades tent. "So grandma what did you want to see me about, because Kiba and I were trying to sleep," Naruto requested as Kiba and he entered Tsunades tent. "Well I was wanting to know… what the hell I thought yall released the tails and ears earlier whats going on," Tsunade demanded. "Well something happened earlier, after my mom excepted Naruto into the clan, while we were taking care of Naruto's heat," answered Kiba, "and before you ask yes its permanent we already tried to release them. "Well then you might want to use a henge until you think people won't think your possessed," Tsunade suggested. "UH why didn't we think about that," Naruto and Kiba said at the same time hitting their heads with their hands and then casting a henge on themselves. "Is this better Tsunade," Kiba asked. "Yes a lot better, know back to the reason I asked yall to come here is Naruto when is your birthday," Tsunade asked Naruto. "It's tomorrow grandma why," Naruto said. "Good then I want you to report to my tent tomorrow morning before breakfast," Tsunade said before she paused turning to Kiba and finishing, " and well rested." Kiba looked at Tsunade with an innocent look before saying "I have no idea what your talking about grandma." Tsunade gave Kiba the look that he swore if looks could kill that he might be dead right now. "Ok fine I promise that we'll be here early tomorrow morning well rested," Kiba said knowing he was defeated. "Good then that is all you two are dismissed," Tsunade said. Kiba and Naruto gave her one last look before leaving her tent, and heading to their own tent.

3 minutes later  
"Finally I hope we can get some sleep before someone tries to disturb us again," Naruto said as he and Kiba entered their tent and stopped after what they saw as they entered. On Naruto side of the tent curled up in a ball together was Kitsune and Akumaru. "Well she didn't say anything about sleeping together," Kiba said as he dropped the henge that hid his tails and ear. Naruto dropped his own henge before he grabbed Kiba and started making out with him. After about 5 minutes Kiba stopped them saying, "I think we might want to stop here or else we will never get any sleep." "Ok but when we can, can we pwease pick up where we left off, oh and thanks for helping me get rid of that evil heat I love you Kiba," Naruto said as he stripped. "I love you to Naruto," Kiba said as he stripped and started to pull Naruto with him toward his side of the tent, as they laid down their tails intertwined as he laid down and fell asleep with Naruto, who buried his head into Kiba's chest and fell asleep.  
﻿

TO BE CONTINUED. Ja Ne

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well i hope you liked this Ch and ch8 will be up soon.

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAY I SUCK OR IF YOU CRITICIZE ME OR YOU TELL ME YOU LIKE MY STORY I AM JUST LIKE ANY OTHER AUTHOR. REVIEWS GIVE ME AN INCITE ON WHAT MY READERS ARE THINKING ABOUT MY STORY AND HOW I MIGHT NEED TO CHANGE. WELL ARIGATO, JA NE, AND UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_


End file.
